Say Slytherin
by FanGirl1273
Summary: Harry accidentally admits to his crush on Draco in front of Professor Snape... will Draco makes a move... what happens next?


**Amortentia**

**A/N: **_if you enjoy, i might continue, leave me da reviews! (Harry Potter does not belong to be, i make no monies aout of this..)_

**Amortentia**

"Where the hell is Harry?" asked Ron as they walked to the potions class room. Ginny shook her head and Hermione lifted and dropped her sholders, "I'm not sure Ronald" she said.

When they arrived in the dark and gloomy class room Snape and Mcgonagall where in a heated argument. "OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOUL- oh hello students Seve- professor Snape and I are doing a combined lesson, Snape will teach, and I will make some observations," said Mcgonagall in a disturbed voice. As the Gryffindors settled in their seats the Slytherins emurged,

"Thier late," whispered Ron "Why won't Snape take any points from them?" angrily whispered Ron,

**_FLASHBACK-_**

-Knock knock- "come in" said Snape's cold voice, 'it better not be another lost student' he thought as the door opened. "Oh, Hello Minerva" Said Snape slightly surprised. "What can I do for you?" he asked, walking over to his desk,

"Actually, I am here to observe a few students," she started, "I have a feeling that Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and perhaps Draco Malfoy are all gay" She said in a completely call voice, yet Snape almost feel of his chair,

"My GRAND SON is NOT gay!" he shouted,

"it was only an assumption Severus," calmly stated McGonagall.

"Well stop guessing" muttered Snape,

"why is it such a problem, Children should have Rights to feel whatever they want!" said McGonagall her voice beginning to rise, "And of all people I thought YOU would understand!" Snape stepped back, as if she had a point,

"And why would that be?" He asked his voice going cold, McGonagall stepped forward and brought her head beside Snape's ear,

"Because you have the hots for Professor Remus" she whispered "and I=he has the hots for you" then she stepped back,

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" shouted Snape, "AND WHY WOULD I CARE IF HE FANCEIS ME?" Darkly shouted Snape, but his face was reddening, "You know what, I'll prove that Draco is not gay, we're making Amortentia today,"

"fine but Harry and Draco will work together," she stated,

"YOUR trying to set them up!" shouted Snape, he was getting very pissed

"OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOUL-" then the class room door oppend "oh hello students Seve- professor Snape and I are doing a combined lesson, Snape will teach, and I will make some observations,"

_**END FLASHBACK-**_

As the Gryffindors settled in their seats the Slytherins emerged, from the door,

"Thier late," whispered Ron "Why won't Snape take any points from them?" angrily whispered Ron, Hermione smacked him at the back of his head to shut him up, "What was THAT FO-" Hermione lunged forward and kissed him, he became speech less,

"Well that shut you up," she said smiling to herself, Snape headed to the front of the class and motioned everyone to sit down,

"Today we will be brewing Amortentia, does anyone know what that is" he asked, obviously Hermione's hand shot up, Snape would usually ignore it but McGonagall was in the room, so he pointed at her to answer, "Yes Granger?"

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It is distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from the potion in spirals. Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them." She blurted out enjoying the spotlight.

"10 points to Gryffindor" Muttered Snape under his breath before he turned around and begun to write the instructions on the bored, "Everyone pare up and get a cauldron and the ingredients" he said not facing the students. Speech brock out as everyone was finding their pairs, and getting the ingredents,

First drop one ashwinder egg into your cauldron. These serpent eggs are a common ingredient in most love potions,

Next add in a handful of rose thorns. Be careful as these sometimes have sharp edges.

Pour in half a bottle of Refined Peppermint Oil.

Drop in one moonstone rock

Stir well your mixture well until steam rises from the cauldron.

Amortentia is recognised by its distinctive for its mother of pearl sheen.

"You may now begin" Coldly muttered Snape, Snape glared at McGonagall and mouthed 'whaere is potter?' she shoock her head, "I'm not sure" she whispered, over at Hermione's and Ron's table,

"Hey, Harry should be here, do you think he's ok" worridly asked Hermione, "Maybe he's hurt," Ron put his arm around her,

"He probably slept in," said Ron, "I wonder what the love potion smells like to him"

OoOoO

"Shit!" Harry finally woke up, and looking at the time, Snape was going to kill him. 'shit, shit, shit,' thought Harry as he brushed his teeth hopping up and down trying to put on pants at the same time,

"arrrrg!" he mumbled, as he attempted to comb his hair, "Stupid brush!" he shouted as he Ran out the room, when Harry reached the porthole, he realized that he had forgotten his books in his room, "FUCK!" he shouted as he ran back and dashed up the stairs and back into his room to grab his bag.

Harry ran down to the Great hall to grad a bagel before 1 and a half, (wait he mist half an hour, so) to grab a bagel before entering 1 hour of hell.

"Morning!" he shouted as he grabbed some food, he rushed down and into the dungones, he slowed down, so Snape didn't comment on him running,

OoOoO

"Draco Malfoy" sneered Snape, "Please come to the front and show us your concoction and tell us what it smells like" Draco got up and begun to walk to the front of the class, BAM BAM BAM! "come in" muttered Snape.

"Sorry I'm late" whispered Harry, he looked around the room then sniffed it, "WHY THE FUCK DOES THE ROOM SMELL LIKE DRACO'S COLLONE?" shouted Harry, Draco dropped the cauldron and begun to back away, 'Harry likes me- wait why the hell am I happy, shit- but he's fucking hot, and his eyes- Draco what the hell are you thinking? Mayb-' he got interrupted by Hermione's quiet voice.

"umm, Harry," whispered Hermione, "We're making Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world," she stood up, "and uh..."

"yes?!" asked Harry trying to be cool, he had a feeling that his life was almost over, 'maybe

"and, well, smells different to each person," she paused, "and, uh, according to what attracts them!" she blurted out,

"shit..." muttered Harry, Snape was as pale as Draco, and that was saying something,

"S... Snape, can I be excused?" whispered Draco, "Yes of Course," answered Snape. Harry was already out of the classroom, when he bumped into Draco he almost fell, But Draco shuved him upp agents the wall, Draco bent down, his lips against Harry's cheek, brushing it lightly—and still that light touch sent shivers through his nerves, shivers that made his whole body tremble.

"If you want me to stop, tell me now," he whispered biting his lip. When Harry said nothing, Draco brushed his mouth against the hollow of Harry's temple.

"Or now." Draco traced the line of Harry's cheekbone. "Or now." His lips were against Draco's.

"Or—"

But he had reached up and pulled Draco down to him, and the rest of his words were lost against Harry's mouth. He kissed him gently, carefully, but it wasn't gentleness he wanted, not now, not after all this time, and he knotted his fists in Draco's shirt, pulling him harder against himself. Draco groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circled Harry, gathering him against his dark robes, and they moved along the wall in the overall direction of the Slytherin Prefects room, tangled together, still kissing.

Harry could taste the biter liquor on Draco's tongue, "mmm" moaned Harry, "liquor?" teased Harry,

"Oh, Harry" Draco groaned as he pushed Harry's hair aside and began to kiss up Harry's neck and over to his ear where Draco softly bit his lobe, causing Harry to gasp. Dracp chuckled as he sucked on Harry's lobe; "You like that huh?

"yeah, uhm" nodded Harry, Draco pulled back then begun to walk away,

"7 o'clock," he whispered "Room of requirements" he grinned at Harry, "Don't wear much" he winked, "it'll come off," and at that he disappeared leaving Harry in the hall way thinking about what'll happen an 7 o'clock.

_**THE END**_

-maybe- ;)


End file.
